Spring Cleaning
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Shes famous. She hates him. Feelings mutual. But when Ally's mom needs extra help around the house and hires Austin, Ally is pissed off! But sooner or later they will have to learn to adjust to each other but as time progresses more than toleration for each other appears.
1. Start

**Spring Cleaning**

**I am starting another story everyone! I have been finishing a lot of my stories. I Finished The Letter, Year of Powers and Emotions, The Mood Ring. I don't think I am missing anything else. I am working on How to be a superhero. If you guys read that one you should give me some ideas. And other is Stay With me, Tonight. so this is going to be a short chapter because it's the first to see if people will actually read it.**

**Enough with the boring chat. Enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Ally falls into her bed letting out a breather. She lets her arms sprawl out each end of her twin bed. Feeling the rush of the cold silk blanket penetrate into her over worked body. She lies there on her bed closing her eyes to enjoy a moment of relaxation before she has to be called out of her room again to do some more chores.<p>

"Honey! Can you come into the kitchen please?" She hears her moms voice yell through the lime green walls in her room. She groans as she lifts her head up and forces her already sore feet walk out of the room. She walks down the hall and turns to her left.

"Yes, mom?" She asks as she walks up to her mom.

"I have to call the zoo. Can you please wash the windows? Inside and outside?" She asks holding the phone in her hand ready to make a call to the zoo. Probably telling her she can't come in because she is sling cleaning this week.

"Why do I always have to do everything?"

"Because it's only your and I. And I have to call work."

"Why don't you just get someone to help us?"

"I just can't afford it."

Ally gestures her surroundings, "I'm sure we can afford just one person. We live in a f**king mansion!"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"Sorry." Ally leaves and grabs the window cleaner and rag. She goes to the closet in her living room and grabs the step ladder and drags it over by the window. She sprays down the window and whites it clean. She repeats it in different spots. Suddenly her eye is caught in a blonde teenager riding his skateboard down the street. She then realized who it was. Austin Moon, the rude and cocky neighbor who Ally absolutely hated. Okay, hate is a strong word, let's go with extremely dislike. Ally thought of him has a teen who would see a girl as an opportunity or something. It absolutely disgusted her. Yet he was a gorgeous, muscular, tan, blonde who everyone fawned over. Ally never saw anything in him. All she saw was the bad in him. And she knew that he was all bad and no good.

Ally finishes cleaning the windows and puts the rag into the laundry and puts away the window cleaner. "I'm finished, mom." Ally announced.

"Good. Now o was thinking about your offer."

"What offer?" Ally gives Penny, Ally's mom brushes it off.

"About having someone helping us out."

"Oh my God! That would be great seeing as we live in a fricken mansion! And you won't hire a maid service."

"Again, we can't afford it."

"We live in a mansion. Uh! Never mind."

"Seeing as you said that you couldn't afford to hire anyone, how did you get someone of you never wanted to spend any money?"

"I hired the neighbors son to help us out for cheap."

"Oh, cool." Then it hit her. "Which neighbors?"

"The Moon's obviously because the Sterling's are on vacation."

"What!"

"What?"

"The Moon's as on Austin Moon. Aka the guy I absolutely ha-" Penny gives her a death eye telling her to watch what she says. Ally coughs. It then ignores what her mom just mentally told her. "I mean EXTREMELY HATE!"

"Calm down. It's only for a month."

"For a month! As in, I have to end time with him for a month?"

"Yes, he starts tomorrow."

"Ugh!" Ally runs down the hall and starts to play her piano and write in her song book since she is a famous singer and songwriter.

**Ally's POV**

How could my mom do this to me? She knows that I hate Austin Moon but she goes and hires him and invites him I our home. She was obviously thinking of only herself. Oh! I want this and that. I asked for a helper because it was hard work. Having him help out will just make my work even harder. And bringing him into my house has got to be the worst idea in History. Then all of a fricken sudden, he starts tomorrow? Oh My Effing GOD!


	2. Everyone Falls

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and followed! Here the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>I tap my finger on my desk in my room excessively listening to the tapping of my ring hitting the desk. Each tap represent another second gone by before I have to start the rest of my bad month. I'm currently writing in my song book for my next big hit. I feel as if I count the seconds as they go by that time will go slower.<p>

"Ally!" I hear my mom call from the living room. I should have tried better.

"Coming in!" I yell back. I groan as I get off my chair. I open my lime green door and walk down the hall. May I mention quite slow.

"Ally, hurry up!" I don't change my pace but eventually I get to the living room. My simple face turns into a frown. A frown of disappointment because who I see standing in front of me. Austin Moon. Just uttering his name makes me want to jump off a damn cliff. Or even better jump out of a plane without a parachute. "Ally, aren't you going to say hi?"

"No." I spat not even making eye contact with him. I continue to look right at my mom.

"He's going to be here mostly everyday so you are going to have to learn out to get alone with him. You both have to find tolerance for each other."

"Hello Ally." He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Hi.", I say quickly.

"Good. Now you guys can work on the floors today. I have to go pick up some papers from the zoo. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"You're going to leave me here? With him? Alone." I say in surprise just standing in one spot as she picks up his purse.

"Yes, I won't be too long. And it gives you two guys a bit of time to bond while I'm out." She says about to walk out the door. I didn't even have enough time to say anything back before she was gone. I turn around slowly with an annoyed look on my face.

"So, that's all we have to do? Is clean the floors? That seems easy." Austin says.

I laugh, "Easy? I live in a mansion. Of all people you should know what that's like. We are neighbors. Which means we both live in mansions."

"Ally, you don't need to spell it out for me. Unless, you know, you didn't know what the word mansion means."

I lower my eyebrows and roll my eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with and not make this anymore awkward than it already is."

I go in the supply closet and take out two mops and a bucket to put the water in. I fill the water up with hot water and add soap. I set it in the middle of the floor and let out a thumb when the bucket hits the ground.

"Okay, the plan is that you do the dining room and I'll do the kitchen. Then we can both do the hallways." I explain.

"Sure."

I start cleaning to floors and he walks over to the dining room and starts cleaning. I look at what he is wearing. Blue shorts and a red t-shirt and he's wearing a guitar pick as a necklace. Wait! Did I just check him out! What the hell is wrong with me? Actually. He got the looks. Not too bad to look at. But his attitude is terrible. But right now he's being nice for no apparent reason. It's kind of freaking me out a bit.

I finish my part of the room and head to the hallway as Austin follows me.

"You can do that half and I'll do this half. So then it is faster." I say. He nods. Really? I nod. Usually he would say something like, "I know how to wash a floor. You don't need to be telling be what to do." Or something like that. It's weird. What if it's an act. For like my mom or something? But my mom isn't around so it couldn't be that could it.

We finish washing the floors. "I'll clean the bucket out." I mention.

He takes the bucket right out of my hands, "I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it. It's my house." I try to force it.

"But I'm helping out so I should do it." He pulls back. It goes back and forth until we both loose our balance and we both fall to the floor and the water goes all over us. Why did I have to fall on him while getting soaked with gross dirty floor water? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment?

We notice what position we were in. I was laying on top of him, face to face while his arm wrapped around my back on the floor. I look into his eyes and swear I have never seen anything like it before. My thoughts are shot back to reality.

I groan and get off the floor. "Gross." I wipe the dirt off of me. "See what you did? This wouldn't have happened if you just let me empty the damn bucket." I move the hair out of my face.

"Well, I was just being nice."

"Yeah! What is that? An act? For my mom? To make sure I don't tell on my mom that you are being a total jerk?"

"No. It's humane."

"Oh." I slower my voice.

"Well, I'm going to clean this up and leave." I looks at the soaked floor.

"I'll help you."

* * *

><strong>So? what do you guys think so far? Do you guys have any ideas? I would be more than gladly to try and fit them into the story! Reveiw? Follow? Favorite? Thank you so much!<strong>


	3. When It All Started

I walk down the side walk and almost fall in a puddle of water. It just finished raining and it's after school so I am walking home. I have a quite neighborhood considering its a rich neighborhood. I hear loud music come up from behind me. It's closer and closer. I look over my shoulder and see Austin coming up to me. I start walking faster and I was about to turn a corner when he drives near the sidewalk and hits the giant puddle of water all over me. I scream.

"Oops! Sorry!" He laughs with his friends in the convertible. Such a cheesy car. They drive by and I wipe the hair out of my face.

"Gross! You're going to regret doing that!" I yell at them

"Ohh! We are soooo scared!" Austin says sarcastically. I groan as they turn the corner and drive high speed down the deserted road. Funny. You would think that it's Miami that the streets would be bombarded with vehicles but it's not. It's so clear that I could Austin turn from blocks away.

I groan in frustration and anger and stop down the street. I reach my house and walk inside. My mom coming in the living room and gasps.

"Honey! What happened? You are soaked?" She looks shocked.

"Austin is what happened."

"What?"

"He drove by and splashed a puddle at me."

"Oh my. That's terrible."

"I told you that he's no good. I hate him. And I don't care what you say. I hate him. And it's a deep deep hatred."

"Well, you're just going to have to learn how to tolerate him for the rest of the month. His first day was yesterday. It's only been one day. He's coming over soon so change into some dry clothes."

I groan and walk away to change into some batter clothes. I brush my hair out and sit at my desk to start writing my song. I'm almost done it. I usually write a song per week. I'm sure this is going to be one of my top hits. If I take anything seriously I'm going to take my music seriously. Nothing matters more to me than my music.

I look at the clock and notice it's time. Day two. God, I hope we don't have to do anything that has to do with water or I'm going to literally find a cliff and jump. I put my book away and walk out of my room. There is a knock on the door and I go to the living room to answer it assuming it's Austin. Of course it is.

"So what are we doing today?" He jumps in the house.

"I don't know?" I say with attitude.

"Meow. Someone's feisty."

"You know I wouldn't be if you hadn't ran me over!"

"I never ran you over." He smirks.

"No, you didn't. You splashed a giant ass puddle at me with your car!"

He laughs, "Come on you have to agree that it was pretty funny."

"Why would I think that it was funny that you passed by me on the street and purposely splashed a giant puddle of mud at me?" I turn around. "Come on. Let's go look at the list my mom left me."

"You have to look at the better side of things." He follows behind me.

I turn around, "Don't start with me." I give him a dark look.

"Whoa. That's was shady."

I look at the list. "We don't have much to do. Clean the walls and vacuum the basement floors."

"All of the walls?"

"Yeah. Don't complain. It's like a ringing in my ears."

"Oh, thanks. Now I know your weakness. That's a good thing to know."

I roll. Y eyes trying to ignore anything that spits out of his mouth. I bet you're probably wondering how we became to hate each other so much. Well, it was a bright summer day.

**Flashback**

I'm walking down the hall trying to race to my class when I am knocked over. I fall to the floor and my binder and text book fly across the hallway.

"What the hell? Watch where you are going!" I stand up by myself. This person didn't have the curtsy to help me off the ground after they knocked me on the floor? I look up and see a blonde. I think I have seen him around the halls before but I've never really talked to him. He might also be in a couple of my classes.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going. Ever heard of time management?"

"Yes I have. What about you? Obviously you're late as well."

"Why do you care?"

I push him out of my way, "Get out of my way. You're hurting my eyes."

He turns to face me, "Ouch. That hurt." He says sarcastically.

**End of flashback**

And thus started the rival of Austin and I. We have never liked each other from the moment we met. And we will never ever enjoy each other. He just annoyed the hell out of me. He gets a kick out of it but I enjoy hitting him for it. Maybe if he just layer off just a bit that I could tolerate him just a tiny bit but that's in my dreams.


	4. Tricks

Spring Cleaning 4

* * *

><p>"Hey can you hand my that sponge?" I ask Austin. He hums a yes and picks up the sponge from the water bucket and tosses it over to me. It splashes all over me. I laugh, "oh, no you didn't just do that." I smile.<p>

We are outside cleaning the outer garage windows in the backyard. I can feel the hot sun beating down at us. I honestly can care less if I get wet. I look down at the sponge as it falls down onto the green grass. I look up at Austin and smirk. I pick it up and dip it in the water bucket as Austin watches my every move. I smirk at him again at squish the water all over him and now he is soaking wet. I laugh as I do it and Austin is caught off guard.

"You're going to regret doing that." He laughs.

"Will I now?" I put my hands in my hips. A sudden thought comes to mind, how did Austin and I all of a sudden start getting along? It's only been a week. It's very unknown and I don't know how to react to it that well.

I look over at my pool and then back at Austin and see that he is coming after to me. I turn quickly and start running but barely get to take two steps when he picks me up. I scream but laugh at the same time. "Austin! Put me down." I laugh. "Now."

"I told you that you would regret it."

"What does that even mean?"

"This." He holds me over my in ground pool.

"Austin please. I beg of you. Don't!"

"Eh, not going to work."

Suddenly Austin isn't touching me but I am hit with a rush of water. I swim up to the top and look up to see Austin.

"Austin!" I yell.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down you-" he takes off his shirt and jumps into the pool. I look back to where he jumped and his head pops up from the water. "Dude." I say.

"Come on. We deserve a little break. We've been working all day."

"Fine. But only for a bit."

* * *

><p>The next day I get up and head to school. I take out all my needed supplies for my next class. I take out Austin's head band since he forgot it at my house last night. I find him with his friends across the hall. I close my locker and walk up to him.<p>

"Austin. You forgot your head band at my place yesterday." I hold out the head band for him to take.

He smirks at my and snatched it from my hand. "Whatever, wannabe."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, you're a wannabe."

"What about what happened last night?" I ask. He friends start 'oohing' at Austin.

He looks at them, "Shut up." He looks at me, "Yeah, I have to work at your house. Yeah, we took a break and swam in the pool. But we are not friends. I'm just doing this for the much, lady."

My mouth just falls to the floor. "So all that was just an act?"

"I wasn't acting. You're just too into it to think of it as much as a friendship. It's quite funny." He laughs.

I slap his face. I don't even care if the whole school is watching right now. I have more of an angry face than a sad face. I don't even let a single tear fall from my face because I am livid. How could he do that? Just when I thought we were getting along.


	5. Friday

**AN: I literally just watched the Horror Stories & Halloween Scares Promo and I can already tell that is going to be one of the best episodes yet! And enough talking, enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em>Dream:<em>

_I am standing out on the stage overlooking everyone around me its a dream come true for this to happen. Everyone's is clapping and smiling. It makes me feel so proud to be who I am. I look to my left and see Austin._

_"Austin? What are you doing here?"_

_"Don't ask me."_

_"Get out of my dream! I never aplowed this!"_

_"Hey, I don't have contrio over who's dreams I aprear into."_

_"If your are in my dream then I must be in your dream. But that doesnt make any sense."_

_"how come?"_

_"It makes no sense because I hate you. This must be a nightmare."_

_Austin looks around, "From what it looks like this isn't a nightmare. It kind of looks like a dream come true to you. Your dream is to become famous?"_

_"I already am famous."_

_"is that so?" I nod my head. "Then how comes I didn't know this?"_

_"Because I never told you." Suddenly I hear a where nose coming from a distance._

I hear a buzzing noise ringing in my ear as I open my eyes. I slam my alarm clock off and jump out of bed. I take a shower and get dressed. I curl my hair and do my make up. You know, the regular basis stuff. I go out to the kitchen and toast myself a bagel. After I finish eating I grab my bag and head out the door. My birthdays coming up and I hope my mom gets me a car. I really need a car. It's not just wants here, it's needs. Like, I need to not have to worry about Austin driving down the street honking his horn at me while I'm walking to school. It's gets so fricken annoying and it's really old. Like, doesn't that jock have anything better to do? That answer is no.

I decide to take the back ally so I don't run into him or anything like that. I almost get lost since I usually don't take the back ally. I get back to my normal route and finish the rest of the distance in peace. Austin ever got on my nerves this morning. Thank the Lord. I enter the school and make a bee line to my locker. I open it up and look at my schedule. History first class. Not bad, I actually enjoy History. I check my make up and close my lockers since there is still five minutes till class starts anyway. After I close it and suddenly get startled by Austin's presence.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" He says.

"Why are you at my locker?"

"I'm at my locker. I was forced to switch with Marco Statter. There's this really hot girl that was next to my locker and..."

"I don't really want to hear your life story." I interrupt.

"Long story short, I switched lockers so looks like we are locker neighbors." He smirks.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now?"

"Nope." Austin says popping his p.

"Isn't it bad enough that we are neighbors in the first place now you're neighbors with me at school? Why do you hate me so much?" I think I overreacted a bit with that last sentence.

"I don't hate you." I raise my eyebrow in surprise. "Sort of." He says quickly.

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath, "Whatever. Just leave me alone and don't talk to me."

The bell rings and I get my books out of my locker and head for class. I look behind me and Austin is following me. I enter the class and take a seat in the middle of the room. I open my binder up and open up my textbook.

"Okay class, today you all are getting new seating arrangements seeing as you all don't know how to be quiet and pay attention in class."The teacher announces. He moves some of the students around but I stay in my normal seat. One last person is to me moved. I wonder who that may be. "Austin Moon." She says. She points to a spot next to me and he moves there. I look over to my right and he is sitting right next to me.

"Are you serious?" I whisper to Austin.

"Hey, I don't make the seating plans around here."

"I swear you make every plan. Including one to ruin my entire life."

"Sorry, not sorry."

"Ass." I finish up the rest of this torturing day and head home. Is it bad enough that I have to see Austin after school all month but now I have to see him everyday at the lockers for the rest of the year? Why does life hate me? I hear a knock at the door and answer it. Austin comes in. "You know the drill." I say. We start cleaning different parts of the living room included deep cleaning the carpet. I'm still waiting for the moment when my mom puts hardwood for the flooring instead of crappy white carpet. It looks terrible. It needs something darker.

Hours went by and we finish cleaning the living room. "What's the date today?" Austin asks randomly.

"April 10th. Why? Don't pay enough attention in school that you have to be moved to a smart person?"

"I forgot okay? And I wasn't moved next to a smart person. I was moved next to a lame person."

"For your information I am not lame. I have a record label, I write songs, and o perform them on stage. I am actually in the middle of making my album. I record some of it this weekend."

"That's pretty cool."

"Well I...really?" I am caught off guard by him not spitting something at me.

"Yeah. I sing too but no ones noticed me before."

"You write songs?"

"No. I can't write a single lyric if my life depended on it but I am good at dancing and singing. Listen." Austin starts singing, "I need a song it can't be too long. Song, song , song, song, song ,song ,song ,song..."

"Well, um. Maybe some uh, minor adjustments and it could be a hit."

"Thanks." It goes quiet for a bit as we clean. My mom comes in and says that we have been doing a great job. My mom digs in her purse and hands Austin thirty dollars. "No, thanks."

"But I'm paying you for this."

"It's fine. I kind of enjoyed myself." He turns to look at me and winks. I had to do a double take to realize what he had just done.

"That's always good."

Everyday day that week when Austin came over I just ignored asking him why he winked at me. It finally got to Friday when he was actually early. As in he was here at four when he doesn't start till four thirty.

"You're here early. I'm not even finished eating." I say as he enters the house.

"You're eating already. Usually I don't eat till six."

"It's Friday. It's doesn't matter when I eat."

"I guess that kind of makes sense."

"Cool." You can just sit in here and watch TV or whatever until I'm finished.

"Thanks." Austin sits on the couch and turns on the TV. I head back in the dining room and finish eating my chicken breasts and salad. After I finish eating I go back in the kitchen and rinse off my plate and place it in the dishwasher. I go into the living room and sit next to Austin. "So what are we doing on this lovely Friday?" Austin asks.

"We are washing down the counters. My moms out of town this weekend so she won't be able to pay you until Monday."

"Okay." He replies with. We head I into the kitchen and fill the bucket up with water. I add soap and grab some clothes. We start cleaning down the counters. About half an hour later we are finished. Austin empties the bucket and a put my cloths down the laundry chute.

"I'll see you on Monday then." He says.

"Wait. Do you have plans tonight?"

"On a Friday? Of course...I don't sadly. Why are you asking?"

I laugh, "How about you hang here for a bit. I feel as if we are forced to spend all this time together, hating each other's not going to help. How about we get to know each other a bit more, over a bottle of cold beer?"

"You know what? Why the hell not?"

"Cool." I head to the basement where my mom keeps the her and pull out two beers. I bring them upstairs to where Austin is and we crack them open. "Cheers, to friendship." We clink out beer together and drink some of it. We put some music on and just talk a bit. "Hey, I was wondering why you didn't take that money and why you winked at me?"

"On Monday?" He asks. I nod my head. "Well, uh, I don't know. Just a habit I guess."

"Winking is a habit? Usually Austin Moon winks when he does something."

"Well, I didn't take the money because I enjoyed myself enough to not want to take the money and then I didn't."

"Okay. But you still never answered my question before. Why did you wink at me?" I laugh. As I wait for him to answer I take a drink of my beer and start playing with my nail. Austin sets his beer in the table. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" I laugh. I look up and he grabs my face and I am captured as he presses his lips against mine. We stop kissing and look at each other. I takes me a moment to process what just happened but if I can recall, Austin Moon just kissed me. "Never in a million years did I think we would do that." I whisper in surprise. We kiss again but this time it was more heated and after that everything was a blur.


	6. Talk

Spring Cleaning Chapter 6

I can hear the birds chirping and the winds soothing sound hit the window. I can tell toddy is going to be a good day. As long as everything works out the way i want it and no one screws it up. Its Saturday. Saturdays are my favourite days because there is no school and its the day after friday of course. I roll over and I hit a barrier. I sit up and examine what i just hit. Someone laying next to my in my bed! Oh my God! My mom is going to kill me if she finds out what I did last night! But who is it? I poke the shoulder of the guy next to me and he moves around a bit. He turns around to face me and opens his eyes. We both scream at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Where am i? And why are you here?" Austin asks.

"This is my room! Oh My God! Did we?" i ask softly.

He nods, "I think so."

"Oh my God, you need to get out of here." Before Austin leaves my room I tell him, "I'll talk to you later." Austin leaves my house and goes to his house. I am left alone wondering why the heck did I do that. I am not that kind of person. But I was drinking last night which was what must have influence me. But how did this all start? Then the though hit me hard, "Austin kissed me!" I announce throughout my entire house. i could hear the echo ricochet on and off of every mirror hanging on the wall in my house. I rub my face in frustration and decide to take a shower. I turn the water on and hop into the shower soaking in the steamy hot water falling down my body. After i was done my shower i get changed and blow dry my hair. I brush it out and curl it. I find something to eat and decide to work on some of my song. I grab my book from my room and sit in my living room. its very quiet so i should be able to focus easily. I think and think and think but i can seem to get any inspiration. It;s like i have something blocking by creative juices. I take a deep breath as I realize that there is something i have to do sooner or later. i picked later but i now i have to get this over with. I pull out my phone and dial his number. It rings a few times and then someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ally."

"Oh, uh, hey Ally."

"You want to come over?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

We hang up our phones and I wait until Austin gets over here. I hear the door bell ring and my stomach drops. I walk over to the door and open it avoiding eye contact. He follows me to the living room and we sit on the couch. Its dead silence because both of have no words to say right now. But someone has to speak. "I remembered something about last night besides the fact."

"Remembered what?" Austin asks slowly.

"Remembered that you kissed me first."

It goes back to silence again until he speaks again, "Ally, I'm sorry."

I look up in shock, "What did you just say?"

"Yes, i said sorry. Why do you even have to hear me say it?"

"It's just. We have been nice to each other frequently and its different. Not a bad different but a good different."

"I like you Ally. The passed month has been great. I just."

"Just what?"

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I like you and you obviously don't like me back so."

"What makes you think so?"

"You've made it pretty clear that you don't."

I move closer to Austin discretely, "I never said that I never liked you."

"You never said that you did." Both our voices go softer as I get closer to him.

"Shut up and kiss me." He wraps his arms around me and lays me on the couch. He kisses my deeply and we look into each others eyes. Is this was magic feels like? This is the best month ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I am done this story. Im pretty sure i told you all that this would be a short story and it was. Thanks for reading. If want you can read my new story thats going to be longer I just started. its called Year From Now. Bye!<strong>


End file.
